potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginner's Guide
Common Commands *''/doc'' - Opens up the In-Game Help/Documentation. (Default Key: F1) *''/invite '' - Invites a player to join your group. **If you are not in a group, it will create a group with you as the leader (If the player accepts). **You cannot use this command unless you are group leader. *''/support'' - Opens the support web page to allow you to submit a ticket to report a bug or contact a GM for in-game support. *''/friend '' - Adds a player to your friend list. **The Friend list is viewable via the Social Window (Default Key: O) under the Friend tab. *''/ignore '' - Adds a player to your ignore list. If a player is added to this list you will no longer see messages from that player. **The Ignore list is also viewable via the Social Window under the Friend Tab. *''/spam '' - Both reports a spam violation and adds the spammer to your ignore list. **Also available by clicking on the spammer's name, then selecting 'Report Spam' In-Game Communication *''/tell , '' - Sends a private message to another player. **The comma is important. You have to enter the full name of the player. (Eg. /tell Jason Stonewall, Hello!) **It is important to note there is no /reply command. If you wish to reply to a character you can use the reply key (CTRL+R or Backspace). **You are also able to double-click a player's name in the chat window to have the game automatically fill out the tell information for you. *''/nation '' - Sends a message over the Nation Channel. **This is the region you are in. There are 9 regions, you can view them on the on Atlas Map. **This is the most common form of chat between players in the game. *''/area '' - Sends a message over the Area Channel. **This is the immediate area you are in. If you are in a port, the message will be sent inside it. **If you use it on the Open Sea, it will speak over the region you are in. **If you use it inside of a mission, it will speak over the port where the mission was generated from. *''/society '' - Sends a message to everyone in your Society. *''/group '' - Sends a message to everyone in your Group. *''/local '' - Sends a message to everyone in proximity of you. *''/trade '' - Sends a message over the Trade Channel. **This is a global channel and sends to everyone on your nation. **Only Freetraders can see this channel. **Must have the Freetraders skill Trade Connections to talk over this channel. Basic Port Information This is the basic port information every player should know to help understand what affects ports and how they influence the game. Ports with Regional Markets and New Player Auction Houses give a free warehouse. This means you can store items there and without building a warehouse at that port. Ports & the Economy One of the most important aspects of Ports is they are the back-bone of the economy. Providing resources and Public Docks that allow the construction of buildings. This means any and every port with resources is capturable by your enemy. If this happens you will not lose your structures, but you will however have to pay higher taxes. Freetraders have a skill known as Tax Evasion which will cut taxes in half. While Pirates get the skill known as Black Market which cuts the taxes by 60%. Ports & PvP When ports have hit a certain level of unrest, a Red circle appears around the port. Inside these red circles is a Player vs Player PvP area. This means if you enter any red colored circle you may be attacked by another player. The first smaller circle is Pirate PvP, which means Pirates and Privateers may attack anyone or be attacked by anyone. The 2nd larger circle means Free-For-All. These red PvP circles will be clearly marked on your mini-map (the round one) as well as your Local Map (the square one opened by pressing the "L" key) Open Sea so if you are using these to navigate you will be able to avoid them. There are several strategies to minimize your risk while sailing the red. If you join a society, talk to your society mates to learn them. Important British Ports *Jenny Bay, Guyana - Starting City *Port Royal, Antilles - Capitol City Important French Ports *Charlesfort, Florida - Starting City *Pointe-à-Pitre, Antilles - Capitol City Important Pirate Ports *Marsh Harbour, Bahamas - Starting City *Tortuga, Antilles - Capitol City **Tortuga has a quest line that gives Pirates a pet yellow parrot. Important Spanish Ports *Vera Cruz, New Spain - Starting City *San Juan, Antilles - Capitol City Ship Basics Ships come in the form of ship deeds. To use the deed you simply right-click the deed and choose "Trade this deed for a ship." Once you do, the ship will automatically be added to your drydock. All Captains Club and Premium members can hold 5 ships in their drydock at a time. F2P players only get 2 ship slots, so you have to scuttle the ship you are replacing. To do this you must have both ships in the same port, transfer to the ship you want to keep and then scuttle to ship you are replacing. You can then right click on the deed to get your new ship. Durability is how many times your ship can sink without being totally destroyed. If your durability reaches 0 that ship will be gone forever. You are able to refill durability at the Harbor Master if you have a deed for the exact same ship. If the deeds aren't the same variant or type, it will not work to refill the durability. There is an official FLS game guide about Getting a New Ship. Ship Types There are 3 main types of ships that you'll see. Merchant Ships, Scout Ships, and War Ships. All have their strengths and weaknesses. Which ship is the right one for you? Warships generally have better armor, guns and top speed. Scout ships turn and accelerate better, while merchant ships have larger holds for transporting goods. Asking in Nation chat or talking to your society members will get you many opinions on the best ship for your level. Ship Variations *(Fallback) - This is a default ship, which means you cannot engage PvP and your enemies will not receive any rewards for killing you in that ship. You will start the game with a Fallback and if you ever lose all your ships will always have at least a fallback. *(Captured) - This is a tag you will only see on Pirate ships. Even crafted Pirate ships have it on them. *(Civilian) - This is a tag for ships that have been bought from a civilian ship deed vendor. These ships are down-graded version of their counter-parts. They also only have 1 durability and are currently slated to be removed from the game sometime in the late summer early fall of 2011. *Sleek - If you see a ship with Sleek in the name, that means it has been made faster. Normally through the removal of guns. *Courier - If you see a ship with Courier in the name, that means it has been made faster and more manueverable. Normally through the loss of armor and guns. *Heavy - If you see a ship with Heavy in the name, that means it has gained armor and guns. Normally through the loss of cargo space, speed, and manueverablity. *Mastercraft - If you see a ship with Mastercraft in the name, that means it has upgraded most things in the ship without any minuses. *Refit - If you see a ship with a refit in the name, that means it has upgraded most of the ship aspects. *Trader's - If you see a ship with Trader's in the name. That means it has had upgraded cargo capacity and armor. The only minus to this one is only Freetraders can use Trader variants. *Pirate's - If you see a ship with Pirate's in the name, it means only a pirate can use that version of the ship. *Privateer's - If you see a ship with Privateer's in the name, it means only a privateer can use that version of the ship. *Naval - If you see a ship with Naval in the name, it means only a naval officer can use that version of the ship. Careers With all the careers out there, it's hard to figure out exactly which one to play. Hopefully these highlights on what makes each career special will help you make up your mind. Freetrader Freetraders are the economic engines of the Burning Seas. They get many abilities to avoid combat on the open sea but once caught can be deadly fighters. They are the only class that gets access to advanced structures/recipes. They can also search every auction house no matter where they are at. If you want to have a "fighting' freetrader, stock up on your reloading skills. Freetrader ships have massive cargo capabilities and top Open Sea speeds. Naval Officer Naval Officers have excellent defensive and offensive capabilities. They are designed to take damage and dish it out. They have access to some of the most powerful ships in the game. Many people feel this is the easiest class to level up for your first character and they are a formidable foe when grouped into small squadrons. Naval ships tend to have better armor and guns with the highest top speeds. Pirate Pirates don't truly master one area of combat. They are the jack of all trades. Having abilities from all careers, even better at avoiding taxes than freetraders. Their biggest plus is the ability to take command of an enemy ship they capture. In essence getting themselves a free ship. Pirates have the most flexibility in their skills than any other career. Pirates can sail all classes, but their specific ships tend towards lighter armor and guns, very similar to a privateer's ships. Privateer Privateers have access to some excellent damage "spikes" and several crippling skills to disable their opponent. This class is generally thought of as the most challenging to play and mastering the "Unpredictability" skill line is the key to being a successful privateer. Privateer ships tend to be quicker and more maneuverable than other ships with lighter guns. Basic Skills Everyone gains the ability to claim ships at level 5. These will earn you pennants/commendations which you can turn in for great items. If an enemy ship abandons or you board them, the ship will become derelict. When it is in that state, you are able to claim it. Earning you the item, which will then be placed in your loot box. You earn skill points for every level. Every Odd level, you will receive a captain point (Yes at level 1 when you start, you have a point to spend already.) And every Even level, you will gain a swashbuckling point to spend. Every 5 levels you will have a quest from the career trainer. (Any career trainer around the world will do, as long as it's your career.) At level 10,20,30,40,50 the mission you receive from them will unlock a career skill. These are automatically given to you when you complete the mission. Career skills are very helpful and often overlooked by players ignoring the quests from their career trainer. Managing Money One way to make sure you keep your money is to watch the Auction House. When you're looking at an item. Many of you may feel quick to bid the price listed on the recently purchased list. But I recommend you start lower, and gradually work your way up. Sure it takes a minute extra, but could save you thousands when buying anything. The best way to make money without selling on the auction house pure and simple are missions. Go around Port looking for EVERY mission inside of a port. Churches, Bars, Magistrate's Office, Admirality Office, Auction Houses, Company Offices, and all of the people outside in the streets. You will not only make money for the turn-in of the quest. But you'll be making money killing the NPCs, be it sea or land combat. It's also the quickest way to gain your XP and level. Another tip to managing your money is remembering to turn in your pennants/commendations. These are turned in at your Capitol. They can save you money in ammo as well as save you from buying a whole new ship. So remember to claim those ships! User Interface Don't forget to change the options exactly the way you want them! Check under the preferences to change all various UI options. Such as adding hotbars, moving all of the UI manually. Changing chat colors, turning off the chat filter. Even reconfiguring the button keys to help you access the game easier. Like changing CTRL+R to R to reply to tells. And while you're looking through those. Don't forget to check the boxes for Wind Indicator as well as Firing Arcs. They will help you command your ship better while in combat, especially in those stressful situations. Final Notes If you ever find yourself stuck on a subject in-game. You can always ask over /nation chat. And they will generally answer your question. Don't ever be afraid to explore or try new missions. It's fun and if you die, it's okay, it's only a game. And always try to find your style of gameplay to fully enjoy the game. Category:General_Guides Category:Guides